


What's up with the Claytons ?

by PanzerkampfwagenIVH



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dani as a Mum, Hill House & Bly Manor Characters are included, Miles and Flora as Twins, Multi, My very first published work, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzerkampfwagenIVH/pseuds/PanzerkampfwagenIVH
Summary: We follow Dani as a single Mother of two, living in the world through sorrow, anger, Happiness and Love.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Flora Wingrave, Dani Clayton & Miles Wingrave, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani Clayton/Original Male Character(s), Miles Wingrave & Flora Wingrave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	What's up with the Claytons ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first work i ever published online. I'm sorry if there are something off with the dialogues or the Writing as whole since i'm not a Native Speaker.  
> All critics are welcome ! and i will always be happy to receive and read one !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle Clayton craves back at her old memories and trying to remember what she is to herself and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is my first work i ever published online. I'm sorry if there are something off with the dialogues or the Writing as whole since i'm not a Native Speaker.  
> All critics are welcome ! and i will always be happy to receive and read one !

"Mummy, what's dad favorite food ?".

"He likes waffles, with strawberry Jam and a vanilla ice cream.".

"Can we eat that for tomorrow ?".

"Of course Flora darling, we can eat waffles tomorrow".

"With Strawberry Jam and Vanilla Ice cream ?".

"With Strawberry Jam and Vanilla Ice Cream"

The little girl smiled as her hair is being rinse by the blonde woman. The bathtub is filled by water and the smell is just an ordinary rose-flavored smell, Flora favorite.

"You really like a bath before every sleep" Dani added a bit of shampoo to her hair, and rinse it again, now her little precious one is starting to taste like herself. "It feel amazing, and its perfectly splendid". The smile of her daughter made Dani giggles "Close your eyes".

The little girl close her eyes as her mother added water to rinse it. She started to move her hand onto the hair, gently rinse it while also massaging it "Good girl" she kisses her hair now "You like it mum ? Do my hair smell like a rose ?".

"Absolutely, now lets get you dry".

Dani took the pink towel from the shelf.

"Can i sleep with you tonight mum ?".

Dani start to dried her up as flora gets out of the tub "What about miles ? Are you going to leave him alone ?".

"He can stay out for tonight" dani laughed at the idea "Then no sleeping with mummy unless you bring Miles in".

After that, the Woman wrap the pink towel over her daughter. "I don't want to, he's mean, i don't like him".

"But he's your brother".

Dani kneeled to level with her and flora just simply shook her head, Dani was always face with this kind of problem.

"What about a movie tonight ?" Dani suggested.

"But we haven't prepare yet".

"We can do just now, besides there is no school for tomorrow right ? We can do whatever we want tonight".

"Really ? But how about dad's birthday ?" Flora is jumping in excitement.

Dani nods first and said "We'll visit him at Noon, now get into your clothes and get your Brother".

Just like that, the hate Flora had for miles instantly gone, it will arrive again soon but this kind of moments is the one she's wanted.

With that, Dani left for the kitchen to prepare some popcorns and milk for the three.

Minutes later, she came prepared, a bowl of pop corn and three glasses of milk. The tree Claytons sat on the couch. The two little precious are cuddling on her by both of her sides, clutching tightly on both of her hands. Their heads are leaning onto the mother's chest and the top are nearly touching on one another. And then Movie started.

8 Years ago.

In her home, Dani Clayton and her Fiance, Thomas "Tommy" Clifton are cuddling on the couch, the very same couch she will later cuddle two of her kids. They're watching a movie, but their attention is not on the movie of course. It was a stormy night, so there are two glasses of hot chocolate by their side and a blanket covering them.

Dani was on top of him, clutching tightly on his chest, not wanting to peel it off any moment. The rings are on both of their hands already since he proposed to her just yesterday. It was just a classic family wedding ring that he got from his grandmother, who passed it onto her grandson for him to use.

They were enjoying each company until he realized that she doesn't make any move, so he asked quietly "You okay ?".

"Yes, i just can't believe that i have to wait 6 months just to be with you again".

"Come on Dani, we'll be together as a couple forever after that, can't wait to call you Miss clifton anyway " the two giggles and she reach up to kiss him "Damn you, but you'll be fine right ?".

"Of course, i'm in the engineering corps so i won't be at the frontlines".

"Is that what i'm hearing ?" Dani look at his brown eyes. Tommy is just a handsome man for her, his brown eyes coupled with his light blonde hair is just sweet. Their friends call them the Blonds couple at the Uni "Yes darling" he cuddles her closer and kiss her once "Kinda at the front but not entirely there, well atleast i'm not at the front of these bastards".

The two giggled again "Okay but will you be fine ?"

"Hey listen, everything will be alright, in 6 months from tomorrow, i'll gone home and we'll get married. It will be a small party in the Rose's garden of my mum's house and it will be private, just our family and close friends, no one else but them".

"That sounded sweet"

"It is".

She then look at the TV's again, and latched herself even tighter onto him, Tommy responded by playing with her hair, everything will be fine. But Dani is always scared of losing him, she always do from the time he enter the British Military after they finish the college. While Dani goes for certificate in UK for teaching, He instead go for the Military Path to save his family financial crisis, and his love for Dani too. Since both of them now have a steady job already.

"What if you gone ?" She suddenly asked.

They were silenced for a while, he was trying to form some words that won't hurt her. And he probably came up with one.

"When my grandma died, my mum told me to always believe in her. Dead Doesn't mean gone Dani, even if i gone, i will always be here with you".

Then the blonde just froze, she couldn't speak, did her fiance really said to let him go if he really dies in the war ?

"Dani ?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, her eyes began to let out some water "Oh christ, i'm sorry".

Dani started to panic, thoughts of thoughts are attacking her right now. Then she let go of his embrace and stood up, and he follow suit "I don't know Tommy".

"I, oh my- Tommy what if you really gone out there ? I can't believe it, i don't know what to do, i just--" her words already breaking into sobbings when she said that.

She is crying right now "Tommy please, Thousands already death and you wanted to go there "

Before she could make any more mumbling, he goes to her and catches her with his warm hands. Embracing the body of the blonde woman, who's now resting its head on his chest,crying indefinitely there.

"I can't let you go".

He embraces her tightly "I can't, i can't".

"I just can't".

They stood there for minutes, hours even, the Movie on the tv is already showing credits when he said "I had to Dani, i'm sorry".

He slowly approach her which she finally accept and rest each foreheads on one another.

"Things like this are uneasy for us".

"But i had to do it, for us Dani, i couldn't just get away with this honey, this thing is gonna save us from doom, look what we're promised Dani, we've agreed to get married after we got a stable job and we finally got this wonderful full job, its all coming together Dani".

"But its too Dangerous, you could've died out there" she told him.

She then met his eyes again and give him the most caring face he will ever see "Look i'm a teacher, i got a decent job too Tommy. You can find another right darling ? You're so good with kids so you should become a teacher like me too Tommy, Math teacher will fit you, Mr Wingrave even has an opening just for math teacher, you could be one Tommy just like me, we can be together in school, not even parted on work hours. Just please Tommy, find another job okay, ditch this one, be safe for me-" here words are constantly breaking between lines when she unexpectedly let out her worries. 

He wiped her tears, and kiss her once. "It doesn't work like that Dani, it took years for me to get a certificate. I've spent nearly a year to work for this and here we are".

"Look, i will be fine okay ? What you've been saw at the news might be deadly, but with all my friends out there with me. I will be safe" he smiled weakly just for her and she was just sad across his face "Remember our promise Dani, we'll be together forever after i come back from the-".

"If you come back" she corrected him "If you come back Tommy" then she just let herself fall against him "I will Dani, i will" And she finally nods and retreated back to his embrace, he kiss her head just enough to give her love and she reach up to his face to finally Kiss him for the night.

"I love you Tommy"

\--

Dani woke up from her sleep, laying on the couch on her back. The blankets are all over her and the twins, who's still cuddling onto her chest throughout the night. Their faces are sweet and all, Miles cheeks is probably the cutest as she wanted to pinch it every morning and Flora is the joyful one, she even smiled in her sleep, Dani wonder what wonderful dream that her Daughter must had.

"Good Morning" Dani said to both of them as they woke up, it was around 40 minutes after she woke up, the two just need more sleep after the movie last night it seems. "Can we stay here a bit longer ?" Miles said lazily in his state.

"But mummy wanted to make breakfast for us".

"It can wait mum, i'm not that hungry anyway" said the girl in the same way as her brother. Dani quietly giggles and they back to their lazy morning again, Dani kisses each of the kids head and proceeds to caress both of them with her hands.

She was doing all the stuff as what a mother to do, making sure that her kids are fine. And then the phone suddenly ringing.

3 Months after his Departure -

She just got home from teaching at a Primary School in her town, she sat down on the couch and relax herself.

"I'm gonna put the groceries first sis, won't be long".

That was her twin sister, Eleanor "Nellie" Clayton, the Brunette Clayton. After Dani told her Twin that she's pregnant, Nellie immediately fly to UK from US in a mere day to take care of her twin sister. Nellie doesn't have much to do in US at the time so she went to her twin sister to accompany her when Tommy gone. Nellie is a novelist, none of her works are publish yet but she's still writing, hoping that day come where she will shine like a star. Her job in the US was just a Coffee Shop barista.

Nellie stays at Dani's home of course, she will be there by her sister's side when Dani woke up during night to vomit, getting whatever Dani's craving at the moment ( which made Dani Apologizes to her sister millions time ) and of course, as sisters. She also Comfort her when Dani started losing herself when overthinking about her pregnancy and Tommy.

She also drives Dani to school at morning, getting her lunch at the day and drives her home at afternoon. She also often help her to check some of Dani's classes english test. Dani always said fine and always apologizes for being a weight for her sister "But that's just a twins thing Dani" Nellie once told her.

Tommy's Mum also like to check up on her once a week, bringing Dani's favorite lasagna or something else similar.

That afternoon though, Dani's stomach felt funny again so after Nellie had done with the groceries, she helps her to the toilet for another vomit. She Vomits alot than normal pregnant woman usually do anyway, which is strange for the time.

And then the phone in the living room is ringing "Let me get it" Nellie said "No let me, that must be Hannah".

And that's when her heart broke at the most, it was from British Army Headquarters. Telling the pass away of her loving fiancee, he actually died two weeks ago, hence why he haven't talked to her from telephone these days. Dani keep saying "There must be a mistake, can you check again ? He wouldn't have die " on the phone.

In the end, she immediately hung the phone, and then cries for the night under the embrace of her sister. The two Babies inside her womb is now the only thing that's left from him. and for that night, she wouldn't want to disappoint herself or him, who already passed away, Dani always remembered the word from him.

"Dead doesn't mean gone"

She would never ever disappoint him, even if he's already gone.

Back at the another Claytons now, the twins woke up entirely after the phone call. It was Hannah Grose , the Home Economics and Math teacher at the Primary School, and of course, Dani's best friend. Though Hannah apologizes for calling at such early morning, what she said was all about the School Problems that had recently came and its urgent, but anyway in the end. Hannah told her about the new Flower Shop in town, she said she love buying flowers there, she even told Dani about the Woman who keep the shop and even suggested to buy Flowers there for Tommy's Birthday. Which Dani's Agrees to.

After that, Dani started to make some Waffles for them. Just like what Flora had wanted last night, Dani still have the Ice Cream from the last week movie night. And of course Strawberry jam to which she regularly bought once a month.

While she made the waffles and prepare some oranges for them, the kids are gone to their room, Miles usually be on the bed reading some comics he loves and Flora usually sits on her desk, finishing her tiny handmade dolls that Tommy's mum once taught her.

Since they're on the same room without supervision, they will just argue about everything. Like literally everything, it could be their friends, the movie last night, and even their own clothing. In a word, they're like magnet poles.

But its easy to stick them together as Dani Clayton, stick them to whatever thing they both like and they will instantly love each others. Her Sister suggested the idea, and explained that it just the Twins Thing, just like her and Nellie used to before, always fighting but ended up on a same thing all over again in love.

She put three plates of waffles on the table, each with its own unique Variants, and then the milks. She wanted to call out but noticed that not a single sound had been heard outside of their room. So she decided to check inside just to find both of them are sleeping on their own bed. Softly as the time they were born into the world.

Miles is laying on his chest, its like that he just throw himself on the bed and then sleep. While Flora is on her back, her hands and hair sprawled all around her.

She really wanted to let them sleep, but then she look at the clock above Flora's desk that's clearly showed 10:15. She doesn't wanted them to stay up all night today so she chooses to wake them. Besides, the waffles are getting cold. So with that, the 31 Years old mother get beside Flora's bed, the closest one and lean onto it. She kisses her cheeks very gently and whisper "Flora, wake up, your wishes are getting cold darling" she finished with a giggle and she does the same with Miles, just a bit different though since he resisted most of her attempts. After that, Danielle Clayton eventually get her kids onto the table for breakfast.

"Mum, may i have more ice creams ?".

Flora eyed her plate of one waffl with a jam on it and ice cream on top the waffle.

"You can have more Ice Cream at lunch sweetie".

She nods, and eat the Waffle. Which she thought its a weird combination, but its wonderfully delicious to her in a way. They sat on the table, enjoying the breakfast they got, especially Flora who wanted her father's favorite dish. Flora is always been curious about her late father.

"Flora can have Ice Cream ? Why didn't i get one mum" Said Miles, amused cause his waffle only have maple syrup on it "You didn't even ask, Miles" Flora replied, feeling powerful cause she have all the advantage from stronger breakfast.

"This is not fair, i want Ice Cream just like Flora ! Not some stupid Maple Syrup".

Dani tries to speak but always cut by both of them.

"That's what you're getting today for your behaviour Miles, you're rude just like your friends" Said to the blonde sister to her twin brother.

"Don't ever talk about my friends Flora".

"I wouldn't if you didn't mess with Theo"

"Mum please can i get some-" Miles try to talk to her mum but "I won't let you".

"That's not fair"

Their fight is always been like this, they talk and insult one another while Dani tries to calm them down. While words are being throw around, Miles suddenly hit the table with his palm, making things on the table to jumps around, and that's when Dani thought "Enough is enough".

"Enough both of you ! " Dani exclaimed in shout, she then stood up leaving the two kids shocked. Dani then scoop half of Flora's icecream with her spoon and put it onto Miles plate, all with such a sudden anger in herself "Now eat your Damn Waffles !".

The two kids frozen in shocked.

Dani then begins breathing rapidly, her eyes start to water and turning red. She can't believe of what she just said and quickly rush for bathroom.

She lock the door, then leans onto the sink while looking at her ferocious face in the mirror. Her breathing is still not controllable and she looked like she could die any sooner from the breathing. Then Dani started to cry, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't draw more attention from the kids outside. She sobbs so hard, so hard that she drop herself onto the floor and leans at the wall. Then a millions thoughts and griefs attack her at once like bullets.

7 Years ago -

Dani was so exhausted from her Labour in the Hospital. She had lay tiredly on the hospital bed, while clinging onto her two sweet born baby, all around her are Dani's closest person. There was Nellie on her left that soothes her after labour, and then her Mother "in Law", Martha to her right. Who keeps loving her as if Dani was her own daughter, even after Tommy death.

"Got any Fancy name sist ?" Nellie asked Dani.

"Miles after Dad for the boy ? How's it sounded like ?".

"That's wonderful, Dad would've been proud if he knew that his grandson is named after him" Nellie remarked, they love their Father more than their mother.

When her father died in a plane crash, Dani and Nellie's mom lost herself to the world, she forgets about everything, she was addicted to alcohol and start losing herself slowly and jump off a bridge to her death in the end, Leaving the two to be fostered by their Aunt. Their Father death bring down the Mother with it, now Dani is faced with the similar stuff. But she promised to herself to not become what her mother had became.

Dani then look over at the girl one, and Dani never thinks that she would get a twins.

"And Flora for the girl".

Dani look at Martha, who smiled proudly at her "One night he told me that he wanted to name our daughter Flora if we get one" said the tired woman.

"He opted for a Girl ?" said the older woman in the room.

"Tommy said that he always want a sister when he was a kid" said Martha.

"That's sweet, Flora and Miles clayton then" Dani spoke tiredly.

"Just for letting you know Dani" Martha leans closer to her "We are so proud of you, you are strong honey, you are".

______________

Dani now left standing in the bathroom. Her breathing and eyes already turned a bit normal, she steps out of the bathroom to the table, she look at each plates. Her's are barely eaten, but the twins are finished with the plates.  
Dani steps in the dining room and are met with the Gazes of the two "I'm sorry Sweethearts" Dani said but then she faced the two who are simply down for an apologize look. But without asking, Dani put a kiss on each of her kids cheeks.

"No mum, we should be the one apologize" Flora said to her, while looking at the her mum.  
Dani wanted to cry again when she heard that, she curse herself when Dani hurt her own lovely childrens. Then she quickly swept away her tears "Are you crying mum ?" Miles asked her.

"No- i'm okay Miles" The Blonde said confidently while she wipes off her tears. Dani reached for a glass of water from the tap and drinks it, she look at the cloak above her, 11:25. Dani turns around to the two kids on the table "We should go now, come on"  
"What about the flowers ?" Flora asked.

"Its okay, we can get one on our way there".

______________________

They walked down the pavement, with the two infront of her. Hannah had told her that the new flower shop is right across the Coffee shop they usually visit. And there she is "Are we buying flowers ?" Flora said excitedly.

Dani giggled at her "Of course".

Flora in Flower shop shopping flowers ? What an idea.

The flower shop is small, but just from the outside. It looked promising with decks of flower by the door and she could see racks of pots of flower inside. The medium sized board above the Door said "Armstrong Flower Shop".

With that, they opened the door, scents of flowers immediately invaded them. And the bell above the door rang.

Then a Lady, about the same age as her steps out of the door behind the counter. She has a nice feature such as Brown hair and a Hazel eyes, her hair length is medium and she dressed like any Florist ever wore in a shop.

"Good Morning" the Woman said, with a smile plastered all over her place "What can i help you ?".

Dani walk to the Counter and said "Morning, i'd like to get some flowers"

"You've come to the Right place Mam" Jamie said in the most generic shopkeeper tone.

Dani then turn away and start browsing some, especially rose cause his mother really love that. Tommy doesn't have any personal preference on Flowers so he might like whatever her mum preferences are.

"You like roses ?" The Woman from the counter approached her "These are the best quality in town".

"I picked it personally from my own garden".

"I like the Colour" Dani said while eyeing the red rose.

Jamie smiles onto that.

"You have Gardens ?" The small figure said, she stopped looking around all the flowers and turned to Jamie.

"Yes, most of these came from there".

Jamie smiles at the girl and kneel before her level.

"That's perfectly splendid".

The woman Smiled onto her "I'm Flora by the way" Flora said, extending an arm to her. Dani always tell flora the to be aware of strangers, but this shopkeeper looks extraordinary fine.

"Hi Flora" Jamie leans down a bit to her "I'm Jamie, Jamie Armstrong".

"Nice to meet you Mrs.Armstrong".

The three girls smiled there "Judging from your name, you must've loved flowers aren't you".

"Absolutely, may i visit your garden at some point Mrs Armstrong ? i would love to see all the flowers ! " Dani and Jamie both giggled at her "Of course you can, but you might want to ask your Mummy for that".

Dani then looked at the woman who now stood by her side "I'm Dani Anyway, Danielle Clayton".

"Jamie, its nice to meet you Mrs.Clayton".

Dani just nodded and she then look around for Miles, and find him on the another aisle "And the boy right there is Miles".

Jamie waved a hand on him across the rack "You okay there miles ?" Dani asked him "Just looking around mum".

"You got lovely children Mrs.Clayton".

"Thank you, but you can call me Dani if you'd like Mrs.Armstrong".

Dani stares at her Hazel eyes and blushed a bit if she's not mistaken ?

"Jamie too if its fine by you".

The two then laughed "Okay then Jamie, i'd like to buy a bouquet of this rose" Dani remarked.

"Nice choose, Dani. You certainly had a taste" Jamie said jokingly and take some of the flowers to turn it into a tiny bouquet,

Dani walk the counter where the Florist made the roses into a bouquet "I've never seen you before, are you new here ?".

"Yes, i open just week ago to sell these flowers" said the florist who's trying to pack the flowers.

And when she finishes "I got this house with a garden up north,i used to take only order but i need more so a shop in the town would be great".

"Its definitely splendid for a flower store in this town, most people here loves flower, just like Flora".

The two giggled.

"Mum !" Flora shouted at them, breaking their conversation.

Dani approached her, flora is pointing at Miles who stood beside a basket of Carnations, some of its are ripped apart and rest probably on the floor. He looked so guilty with that and "I didn't meant to, i was trying to-".

"Miles, why did you do this"

Dani was back on her emotions, her breathing is fast and her minds are all over the places at the moment, she just met this nice lady and her son did that.

Jamie was right behind her, and Dani told the kids to wait outside in anger immediately after that . Dani then faces her with a facd looking guilty "I'm so sorry Jamie, He didn't meant to i- let me pay it" Dani said in her emotional state.

Jamie had a long history with kids, she actually dislike kids for some reasons. Firstly she hate it when kids are trying to sneak into her garden and took whatever they want. Even her notorious Moon flower that was stolen during day.

But when Miles do the same, with some "cheap" flower in her store. Jamie acting very soft towards her and her kids.

She would've been a fire ball by now.

"Its okay Dani, you don't have to".

"What ? No no no, i had to please, i'll even double the price for the rose".

Jamie was giggling a bit out of Dani's emotional breakout "Come on Dani, its just a Carnation. Got a lot of these back home".

" please i'm very sorry for this mess".

"Its okay Dani, its okay, everything is fine, they're just kids anyway" remarked Jamie while making a reassurance smile at her.

"They're just kids, right" Dani' s answered, feeling a bit cooler than before.

Jamie then head back to take the bouquet off the counter and handed it to her "Here, its 20 pounds".

"Look, i can pay you more" and she suddenly jolted back in.

Jamie just giggled at the idea "You don't have to Dani, its Alright, for real". Jamie reassurance her with smile and words, which Dani will remember throughout her life from now on. Dani then pull out her wallet and get out 50 Pounds bill out of it, and then she handed it to the Florist "Be right back, i'll get the changes".

While the florist is there at the counter, getting some changes. Dani suddenly said "Look i'm sorry about the flower, you can keep it, its okay. I Definitely owe you the flowers" With that, Dani steps out the door. Jamie, who was a bit rush move her hands quicker and rush for the door.

"Wait !"

When Jamie reached the front door, the Woman and her kids already far away on the other side of pavement. She look down at the money in her hand, then look back at them again. "What a woman" she said to herself with a grin and close the door.

Laying on the couch in the backroom of her florist shop made her wonder about the Blonde and her kids all days. Especially that sweet but highly emotional Woman, for some reasons, it made into her mind unlike Anything else, at the first thought Jamie would just say some nasty thing on on the woman when the boy broke her flowers, but she didn't . And then she wonder where she would meet her next time ? This town is small for sure but will they meet her ever again ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this ! I'm currently working on the second chapter which will reveal more interesting characters.
> 
> Then again, i will appreciate any kind of critics and i'll be happy to read it !
> 
> Cheers !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ! I'm currently working on the second chapter which will reveal more interesting characters.
> 
> Then again, i will appreciate any kind of critics and i'll be happy to read it !
> 
> Cheers !


End file.
